Battle
A battle is where you can fight other teams of Characters. If the enemy is a Live Player, it is called a PVP battle.(Player Versus Player). If you gather enough Rating Points, you can increase your PVP Rankings after passing the Advancement stage. See below for more details. Battle Types 'Targeted Battle' Introduced on Jan 21, 2016, this new feature allows players a chance to get previous characters' exclusive BOT cores. Note that Event characters, Mini-event reward characters, and top-reward characters do not have targeted battles available. see Official Announcement about BOT that remove from Targeted Battle There is a limit of 5 battles every 24 hours, but you can get more battles for 50 Gold. The BOT Team can also be changed for 50,000 Cybercoins. Battles always use 1 Energon. Tip : Try to change the BOT Teams to 3 or 4 of the same type to increase possibility of getting cores. 'Main Events' During a main event battle, you may encounter a live player, but if there is none, you will face an automated BOT Team. In a PvP battle, there are some differences from a BOT Team battle: * Each round has a 30 second time limit. * A live player can win PVP Rating points, ranging from 7-18 points, while the loser loses PvP points by the same amount. * A PVP battle is usually a bigger challenge due to no limitations of BOT team strategies, especially Abilities and stronger bots. * There is a PVP Bonus as part of Event Points if during an Event. Advancement When you have maximum ranking points, you will be qualified for the advancement stage, and you have a chance to rank up to the next tier. * If you get three win trophies, you will advance to the next stage, and also get 3 energon. * If you get 3 red light losses, the Advancement stage is canceled and the some points will be deducted For more details, see Rankings PVP 'BOT Teams' You can choose to fight with BOT Teams only. There are 3 Teams to choose which usually have Easy, Normal, and Hard tiers. There is a preview of possible Cores that you can get and farm for specific cores. Note that Bot Teams will not get you event points during an event. 'Stronghold' This Stronghold button will only show if there is an Events with stronghold map available. There are several rules in Stronghold: * There are requirements for the team that you have to use (for example: all Decepticons, all Autobots, etc) (only in Beast Wars Episode 2). * After finishing a map, all stored rewards and event points will be claimed. * If one or all of your bots are defeated in a battle, you cannot use it anymore until you clear the map, reset, or pay Gold to activate the bot again, depending on its rarity. ** In Extra Hard Mode, a defeated bot will only be reactivated when all the maps are cleared. * Resetting the map will remove the stored rewards and bring you back to the first node in that map only. ** In Extra Hard Mode, resetting will bring back to the first node in first map. There are 4 Stronghold, and each stronghold will open if you complete the previous stronghold Each Stronghold has several maps and each map will have some nodes. There are rewards in each map, but you can only get reward and the Event Points after clearing each map. See each map details in the Events. Notes: *The team that you use for Stronghold is considered separate from your three main teams. Because of this,if any of your main teams are under repair, you can also still use them in the stronghold. *There are currently no more stronghold events planned. Battle Rewards If you win a battle, you can get rewards such as: * Rating Points for level up your tier. * PVP points if you battle against Live Player * Random occurrence of sending a league crate to a teammate in your League. * 1 Trophy if you are in an Advancement stage * Cybercoins * Gold * Cores * Event Points during an Event. If you lose a battle, you'll only get a fraction of the rewards mentioned above. You can still get resources if you defeat at least one opponent bot. Repair Time If a player loses a battle, the whole team must be repaired for certain amount of time, depending on the rarity of each bot in the current team. You can instantly repair using Cybercoins (40 Cybercoins = 60s) or Gold if you don't have enough cybercoins (1 Gold = 200 Cybercoins) The timer is summary of every BOT in the Team with the below Rarity calculation: * Epic = 1200 seconds * Super Rare = 600 seconds * Rare = 225 seconds * Uncommon = 75 seconds * Common = 15 seconds For Example : in a team, you have 2 Epic and 2 Super Rare = 2x 1200s + 2x 600s = 3,600s = 60 minutes Calculating Battle Points After a battle is finished, Cybercoins will be rewarded bases on actions and bonuses in the battle. * Victory Bonus = +75 * Completion Bonus = +25 (Reward for not forfeiting a battle) * Unit Destruction Bonus = (Epic = 150, Super Rare = 100, Rare = 75, Uncommon = 60, Common = 50) * Unit Survival Bonus = (Epic = 75, Super Rare = 50, Rare = ?, Uncommon = ?, Common = ?) * Best Roll = +50 * Precision Bonus = (each bot +100) * Overpower Bonus = (each bot +10) * Perfect Bonus = (each bot +10) * If using Triple Threat Bonus = + 100 * Multi-energon Bonus = coin total x the amount of energon spent The total of the above will be summarized and becomes the amount of cybercoins you will receive. There is also Gold that will be given randomly, usually from 1 to 4. Calculating Event Points Events Points are calculate base on the enemy team that you manage to destroy. Event Point will be count only if you play in Main Event or Stronghold type of event. The Total Event Points will be added also to the League Standing to be calculate for the League. * 1 Unit Destroyed Epic = 75 Points * 1 Unit Destroyed Super Rare = 60 Points * 1 Unit Destroyed Rare = 45 Points * 1 Unit Destroyed Uncommon = 30 Points * 1 Unit Destroyed Common = 15 Points * If PVP battle = 100 Points * If Using Event Unit Bonus = Units Destroyed x bonus percentage * If Winning the battle = 475 Points * if Multi-Energon battle = total of the above x bonus percentage * Total Event Points are all the above calculation There are 6 type of Multi Energon battle, and the boost only count for the Bonus Multi-Energon, so to calculate the effiency, we have to add the Base Event Points (100%): Example : Battle Live Player (+100) with 3 Epic Bot (75+75+75) and win (+475). * if you use 3 Energon battle : 800 EP + (800 EP x 500%) = 4800 EP * if you use 15 Energon battle :800 EP + (800 EP x 2500%) = 20800 EP And if you have 30 Energon, then you can have : * if you always use 3 Energon battle, then you can play 10 battle x 4800 EP = 48000 EP * if you always use 15 Energon battle, then you can play 2 battle x 20800 EP = 41600 EP so the most efficient is 3 Energon Battle, followed by 5, 2, 15, 10 and 1 Energon Battle Category:Interface Category:Battle